New Webs
by The Elven Archer of Rivendell
Summary: The weaver has seen the Destruction of DS9 and has send her own ambassador to see what they can help. Culture shocks and similarities insue. Will they be able to cope with it all? Based on season six episode 13 of ds9, I hope this is a good Cross, Let me know!


The Dreamer and the Dream.

Those words echoed along the web strand for most of the alpha quadrant until it was heard. The Darkness only knew why.

When the Weaver of Dreams received the echo it was so faint that she thought that she hadn't heard it right.

The three realms had always been able to disguise them selves as others and keeping their entire planet hidden with in an ort cloud in what the Other's have called the Badlands. They have gone to get knowledge and the technology that was prevalent to the Others. But they have never interfered.

Not until this point. This was a point when all the covens need to come together as one; When All Three realms needed to speak with one voice. The choice was an obvious one. The Web had been woven, and Dreams made Flesh must understand what He must do to prevent the destruction that seemed to lie in wait at his door step.

The meeting had been Called, Held and Adjourned in a relatively short time. Those whom had attended, it was the right time to make them selves apart of this intergalactic space.

"Do you think He will realize that the Station is about to play host to a very interesting Delegation?" A man in fine clothing walked down a hall with another asked.

"I think that whom they Call the Emissary is going to get more than what he bargained for." A Female Humanoid Dragon replied. "He sseems to reply with words more than rash actions and it would be unwise to keep hidden much longer. They seem to need us now."

The other looked at the Dragon with his molten gold eyes. Really Looked. He had only just now learned that She had been keeping track of what had been going on with in the cosmos above their heads. Over the last few centauries, they had had little knowledge of what had been going on at the tower of Ebon Avaski. Oh, He knew that Research was going on at all times; but it seemed that His father had the complete picture of what was happening. "Does Father know About This?" He had the feeling that being the Son of the most famous man in all three realms is about to get even more complicated.

"He was the one who recommended you to be This Ambassador." The Female Dragon replied with out looking at him and kept walking when he had stopped. As she turned back to look at him, it seemed that the young man was in a stunned silence. "Why Witch hass manifesssted as thiss person we don't know. But it would sseem that He needss uss now. We need to give him ssupport."

The young man thought about this, Fiddling with his long black hair. "Draca, did Jeanelle ever know about the secret research that went on in the Tower?"

"She Was Witch." Was the only answer that he was going to get.

"Then I will need to get packing." He replied with a bow and a sigh. " I wonder if Aunt Marrion would mind Come with me?" He wondered aloud.

"Bring your uncle. Thiss Will do him good." Draca replied, as she left the Hall.

Two Days later The young man was looking in Awe of the Sight that was before him. He seemed to be looking at a craft powered carriage; but was much, Much bigger. "Mother night! How did you do all of this!?" He asked.

"We had some time to prefect the design, as well as the ensignia," One of the Tower Enginers replied. "The base for it was a coach, and then we had to add the engines, as well as cargo space and other areas."

The thing looked like a box coach two sticks on either side. The ensignia was a A weaver's web in gold with SD in the center surrounded by the Thirteen Jewels, and The Mountain of Avaski behind it painted on either side. "How Do I get in?" He asked.

"You press the Jewel of Your Rank, and the door will open for you." The engineer replied as he demonstrated. He pressed the White Jewel on the side of the Hull and A panel opened and slid aside. The engineer steped back to allow the Man to enter. "This is the driver's compartment." As he led the way down the small hall, he revieled that it was two stories and had accomidations for about thirty Eyrians Standing. " We don't know what the Staion will think with everyone on board," The engineer replied with a shurg, "so we figured to have many rooms, just incase."

Then the man looked at the engineer, and under all of the grease, he realized something. "Titian, did Uncle know you were working on this? And will I have to tie you to the door of your eerie so you don't end up coming?"

The eyrian looked at her cousin with a terrible grin. "Faolán, you are worse off than you think!"

"Mother night! What have I been thrown into?"

"A Heck of a lot more than you first thought." A male voice said from behind him. "Besides Faolan," a long Golden arm was swung around his shoulder. " Dad said that you need some back up."

"Oh Hells' Fire, Nemos. Not everyone in our family!" He said to his brother.

Titain just laghed at him. "Nope, just Dad, Uncle, and Aunt Sureal."

Faolan just stared at the landing circle where said people were already there. "Mother night, Hell fire and may the darkness be merciful." He said under his breath.


End file.
